The Ashes Sky
by PlasmaPhantom23
Summary: @yuris meme library on Instagram. First time writing, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Ashes Sky

 _PlasmaPhantom23_

 _yuris_meme_library on Instagram_

"Just another day of work," I muttered to myself as I entered the tall white building. The building is owned by the company Cyndago, who devote themselves to researching new science breakthroughs for the better of the human race. It is about 20 stories tall and has hundreds of offices that workers slave away on who knows what. I've only been working here for a month doing bookwork and running pointless errands. I dream of the day that my name tag labelled "Matt' will turn into a sewn patch on a stainless white lab coat that is comparable to a cloud, hanging up next to many others that belong to other researchers in the lab. As I enter, people are running around, up and down stairs, from one room to the other screaming about something. I see my roommate and fellow employee, Ryan, running down some stairs towards me. We are about the same age and build but I'm not as 'round' as him even though I'm shorter than him. "Matt! I've been looking all around for you," Ryan wheezed as he tried to catch his breath, brushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes, back into his comb over. I look at him with a quizzical look, "What's going on Ryan? Has something in the lab gone wrong?" "I don't know, but something has happened, and it's bad. It will be easier if I just show you," Ryan says frantically as he grabs my arm and pretty much drags me like a poacher drags his reward away. We race up the stairs as fast as a current going through an electrical wire. As we reach the top I see what everyone was panicking about, a 25-metre-tall metallic tower that looks like a radio antenna has emerged from the 1st floor and scales through the glass roof. Ryan and I see our CEO, Daniel Kyre, talking to a man with a dark shirt holding what looks like to be a Colt 1911. I see someone who looks a lot like Ryan laying on the roof clutching his foot, while sitting in a small pool of blood. "We have to go help Daniel!" I say as I look over at Ryan with what I presume is a frightened look on my face. Ryan nodded in my direction as we started to run towards the stairwell that leads to the roof.

By the time Ryan and I have reached the top of the roof I see the mysterious man lying on the ground, and I hear "Nice try mate, but I'll have the last laugh," come from Daniel as he laughs devilishly. Suddenly, the tower above me lets out a blinding light and screeching sound.


	2. Chapter 2

As I rise from my position laying on the roof, the town of Los Angeles I once knew had turned into a hellish world that looked like it had come straight from a zombie horror movie. I sit up, ash clouds are floating by as slow as a snail, cracks in the ground have formed to reveal molten lava laying underneath the surface that is as hot as the sun.

Ryan is lying flat on the roof right next to me. As I scramble to my feet I scream his name as loud as a car spinning out. He must have heard me and waves his finger into the air as he says "Just 5 more minutes man." "Ryan have a look around. Do you think this is a time to be napping on top of a glass roof that could collapse at any moment and make us fall to our deaths!?" I say sarcastically as I tug on his arm to get him to sit up.

"Alright, alright," Ryan mutters under his breath as he sits up. "Oh Sssschise," mutters Ryan.

I roll my eyes "Since when were you German?"

We both get up and dust ourselves off. As I look around, I can see the Hollywood sign in the distance, at least what is left of it. One of the L's and O's are missing and the D on the end is gone too. What is left of it is either wire framing or burning up.

I walk over to Daniel who looks to be unconsious. As I approach him I see that he is missing a hand as is laying in a pool of blood. I quickly call to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, come have a look at Daniel. Looks like he wasn't as fortunate as us," I say as I look into Daniel's lifeless eyes. In his other hand I see the remote he was holding before all of this happened. I can see 3 small strange green gems in the back of it. I decide to pick up the gems and take them with me. It makes sense now, all of the strange noises I've been hearing from under the complex and why people are rarely allowed in 'the lab'. "Lets go, There's nothing left here nor anywhere," I say as I signal to Matt that we are leaving.

As we walk down the now deserted streets I see the toll that has been taken on the buildings. Fast food stores, doors fallen off their hinges even some rats are scurrying around nibbling at the rubbish that is strewn around. We get to our apartment building and as we go through the door we see that the elevator in the middle is on a slight tilt and is swaying a little. The sparking electric doors are trying to shut but are in a loop of opening and closing. "I guess we have to scale 20 floors of stairs," I say sarcastically. Ryan and I live on the 20th floor of our apartment building and we aren't the fittest blokes around. Ryan groans as we start to go up the stairs. Fifteen floors later, Ryan collapses down onto the stairs. "Go on without me," he says dramatically as he waves his hand over his forehead. "Come on you Muppet," I say to him as I continue up the stairs. Ryan mutters "Worth a try." Once we reach our door, I pull out my key and insert it into the lock. I turn the key clockwise and I hear a faint click signalling that the door is unlocked. As I push on the door to open it, the door crashes onto our carpet floor with a loud THUD. "Jesus Matt, turn it down a little," Ryan said to me as he eyed me. "The hinges must have broken off," I state the obvious. I walk into our now trashed apartment and start searching for my portable hard drive. It has all of the important documents from Cyndago on it. I find the slim hard drive on the kitchen bench and I snatch it to plug into my laptop. I rummage around through the files for 20 minutes while it seems that Ryan is on the phone. It seems a bit suss; how could he get service and who would he need to talk too right now? I finally find what could be interesting, a file named 'G_Crystels_ '. I open the file and find the locations of the crystals before all this went down. Two in the lab. One in an old mine shaft just outside LA. The document also says that 'the crystals hold un-imaginable power and can do anything the mind desires.' A plan starts to unfold in my mind. "Ryan! Come have a look at this," I call out to him. He peaks around the corner as he slides his phone into his jacket pocket. "What is it?" he asks as he walks over to me and the laptop. "I copied the data base from Cyndago onto a hard drive and I found a document that links with the gems," I say as I highlight the part that says, 'the crystals hold un-imaginable power and can do anything the mind desires.' Ryan suddenly gets a surprised look on his face. "Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Thinking that we go back in time, get the gem Daniel hadn't got yet, then confront him on the roof?" I mumble quickly. Ryan look at me with a disappointed look. "Oh, I was thinking unlimited sausage rolls but I guess we can save the world."

I stand up and throw the laptop onto the destroyed couch. "That settles it then." Ryan and I both hold onto the gems and say, "We want to go back in time!" Nothing seemed to happen. Ryan looks at me and says, "So much for tha-." Suddenly, the world falls apart from us and we seem to be falling. We both are screaming like little girls then everything goes black.


	3. Final Chapter

I wake up on the couch with an empty Monster can in my hand. What had happened? Why am I on the couch? I turn my head and look towards Ryan's bedroom door. He was chucking on a black and basketball shorts. "What's going on?" I say as I slowly get up from the couch. Ryan looked at me with a worried look on his face. "The gem! We need to book it to the old mine shaft!" Oh yeah, we must get that. I grab my 'Nike' shirt and pistol in case of any trouble as we run out the door. I chuck on my shirt as I lock up our apartment and we run to the car park.

As soon as Ryan and I step foot in the car park, we catch sight of my red Mitsubishi Mirage right near the entrance. We run straight to it and jump in. I slam the key into the ignition and drive out of the car park just like a bat out of hell. Within 2 minutes we are on the road towards the old mine shaft just 5 miles out of LA.

Once we reach the old mineshaft in the side of the Hollywood mountain, there are already vans surrounding it. "I guess we were too late," I say to Ryan with my head down. "Not just yet it isn't," Ryan says to me as he launches out of the car. I yell out to him. "Where are you going!?" Ryan keeps running. He mustn't have heard me. He grabs a backpack that is laying around near one of the white vans and hops back in the car. "Have a look at this," he says to me as he chucks me the backpack. "Holy Smokes," I mutter as I peer inside. In the backpack is one of the green gems. Ryan snatches the bag back and says "Well, what are we waiting for!? Onward to Cyndago!"

Ryan and I kick down the locked door at the top of the stair well, it hits the glass roof with a crash. We see Daniel on the other side of the roof. I whisper to Ryan "Don't let him get the gem at all," but Ryan looks at me with a black stare. He hasn't been himself lately and I'm starting to worry. We start to walk towards Daniel and I make sure my colt is in the proper holster, then it hits me. I only have one bullet left. This isn't going to go down well. For some reason Ryan slides the bag off his back and starts to unzip it. "What the hell are you doing Ryan?" I hiss at him. Daniel must have heard me and turns around to look at us. I have never heard Daniel but he sounds just like I thought he would. He is only in his Twenty's but he had a deep raspy voice like he was a wise and elderly man. "I've been wondering where you were, Ryan." As soon as I hear Ryan's name come out of that foul mouth it all made sense. All the mysterious phone calls, Ryan not being remotely close to himself. Ryan grabs the gem and goes to throw it to Daniel.

I think to myself 'If I don't stop this, it will repeat.' I draw my pistol out of the holster as fast as a bolt of lightning. I whisper to myself "I'm sorry," As I pull the trigger. The piece of lead flies through the air and hit Ryan in the foot. He crumples to the ground and screams. The gem falls out of his hand and lands in between me and Daniel.

'You're on,' I think to myself. We both bolt towards the gem but Daniel gets to it first. As he gets up from grabbing it, he does a backwards kick that hits me right in the jaw. I fall to the ground, stunned. He looks at me in the eye and says to me with a devilish grin on his face. "Nice try mate, but I'll have the last laugh." Daniel puts the small gemstone into his button controller and laughs as he slams his hand onto the red button.

A blinding light comes from the tower and my ears are ringing. As my vision comes back, I see the hellish world I tried to prevent. I can see now, this world was meant to be damned, just as damned as me.


End file.
